


I want something from you

by celess185



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor cannibal, Alastor just wants to eat, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Dubious Consent, He just wants to hurt Alastor, Hurt Alastor, M/M, Vox is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celess185/pseuds/celess185
Summary: Vox convinces Alastor to go to the basement of the porn studio, what he did not expect was to find a present not very pleasant.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	I want something from you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Um, I should be writing the next chapter of my other AlxVox fic, but here I am! Haha!  
> This occurred to me a few days ago when I was in the basement of my house.  
> I don't bore you anymore. I hope you enjoy!

  


••••••••

  


To be honest, he didn't expect to end up like this.

  


In the basement of the porn studio, with only a small lamp illuminating the place, surrounded by shattered bodies, some with missing parts, others dismembered. Blood and organs splashed all over the place, leaving a foul smell of iron. There were some useless things stored in boxes, but other than that, the place was completely empty. Apart from the bodies, of course. These were not his biggest problem, but the fact that he is trapped in one of the walls, being supported by many black tentacles. He is covered in blood, his and some of the dead demons. His screen is broken in a corner, causing his vision to distort slightly. His arms and legs hurt where the tentacles hold him in a deadly grip.

  


He looks straight ahead, sparks jump from his face and hands when he sees him. _That son of a bitch._

_  
_

With his wildly wide smile, he stands in front of Vox. The blood of the other demons cover him from head to toe. His teeth, formerly yellow, are now dyed a coppery color after eating the best pieces of demons in the room, except the one that is trapped in the wall by his powers. The memory of what happened makes him laugh.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°

  


_Vox had convinced him to go to the porn studio, not inside, but in the back outside. The idiot was supposed to make a deal with him, related to giving up part of his territory. However, when he reached the meeting point, there is no one yet waiting for him. He shakes his head. "Punctuality is a very important aspect for a gentleman, so I'm not surprised that Vox has not yet appeared" He says to himself, although when he does, his sense of smell captures something. Sniffing subtly, he manages to identify the smell._ It smells like blood, a lot of it. _He moves his gaze to the place where he feels the stench comes from. A door._

_  
_

_He hesitates a few seconds, but his curiosity is much stronger and he approaches the metal door. He opened it and strangely it was unlocked, so he looks out and what he sees inside leaves him paralyzed. It is what appears to be an almost empty basement, but its attention is on the many demons that are in place. Five are tied on the ground by wires, two are bleeding through very deep wounds, and only one is standing._

_  
_

_Vox hears the sound of the door opening and turns to see his guest. He smiles at him with sharp teeth. His claws are soaked in the blood of the other demons, like the basement floor. "Ah, Alastor. I was waiting for you” He moves away from the bodies still alive and opens his arms in welcome. "What do you think of my gift?" He had collected these stupid demons and brought them here for Alastor. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that the radio demon was a cannibal, he had tuned his radio station hundreds of times to know. Then, he had the idea of giving this little gift to the demon deer, so that he would get excited and perhaps return the favor. Or, if he didn't go according to his plan, at least Alastor would be so grateful that he would make a deal with him._ Anyway, it could not go wrong.

_  
_

_His senses are overwhelmed by so many stimuli. The smell of blood coming through his nose, the delicious sight of bodies covered in blood, the sound of supplications and crying off. The pupils of Alastor's eyes dilate. His mouth feels suddenly dry and a ravenous hunger takes hold of him. But he remains at the door. He can't afford to move. He hadn't eaten a few days ago, and his hunger was at the limit, but he still can't get carried away by his glutton at this time._ Not in front of Vox.

_  
_

_The TV demon was waiting for some reaction, anything. But Alastor did not move a millimeter for a whole minute. He frowns confused and turns to turn his back on the deer. He bends down and grabs one of the demons that is bleeding by a horn. He lifts him and turns again to face the radio demon. "Come on, don't tell me you're on a diet" He teases and, with his other hand, opens a new wound on the little demon's neck. "It is not gentlemen to refuse the food offered to them" He smiles, with that he should push him enough to do something. And he was right._

_  
_

_Alastor breaks. He takes a quick step, closes the door behind him and rushes towards the demon in Vox's hand with his eyes as dials. He nails his longer claws in both arms of the poor bastard and rips him out of Vox's grip, hurrying his teeth into the neck of the demon and tearing the piece of meat, then swallowing it and going for another. The taste was delicious, raw meat and hot blood inside his mouth. Although he did not last long. When his victim stopped breathing after three more bites, he rips the heart out of his chest, eats it and drops the body over the pool of blood that had formed. He looks at another demon on the floor and pounces on him, biting his stomach. The sound of static covers the whole place, and bright and strange symbols surround him._

_  
_

_Vox had strayed from the path of the radio demon, not wanting to be eaten by accident. He really did not expect such voracity from the other. There is nothing delicate or elegant in his movements. He eats desperately, as if he had been starved for years. Although what surprised him most of all, was his own reaction to the scene. That despair so raw, the hunger in the eyes as dials, the power of desire at its best, ended up arousing him in a sickly way. Seeing the other eat, tear, shatter his victims, warmed him in a way he had never felt before._ It is a disgusting and sick feeling but at the same time it is exciting and curious.

_  
_

_When Alastor finishes tearing and eating the hearts of all the demons in the room, his eyes as dials turn to Vox. He slowly rises from the ground where he was, straightens and faces the TV demon with a deranged smile. All he does is look at him for what seemed like hours. The static and the symbols around him never left. His chest rises and falls while panting heavily through his blood-covered teeth._

_  
_

_Vox didn't know what to expect from the other. He stood still for a long time, not wanting to disturb the false tranquility of the radio demon. He looks at him carefully, with his excitement growing at every tense second that passes, in anticipation. "What are you waiting to devour me?" The sound of his voice turned out to be enough to unleash literal hell._

  


°°°°°°°

  
  
The only thing he could remember now was that in a flash they had started a chase. The radio demon was pouncing at him, but Vox managed to dodge him. It was just that, a game of cat and mouse. Turning one over the other until either of them got tired. Although that ended when Alastor got bored of running around the other demon and decided to use his shit magic. That's how he ended up hurt and stuck to the wall in front of the hungry deer. _Fuck my infallible plan._

  


A tentacle goes up to his throat and squeezes it enough to drown him a little. "Ah-... you're sick" He gasps at the effort, but his defiant smile is still marked on his face. He would never let the other see him give up.

  


Alastor widens his smile. "Oh, but aren't we both?" A step approaches, with his hands crossed behind his back. "Who was the one who planned this?" He approaches another step, noting how Vox visibly tenses at the nearness. He is only one meter from the other now. “Stop pretending, dear. We both know that deep down you want this. We both pretend to hate each other, when we really want something from each other” He gets a little closer, until his nose brushes the Vox screen. "I want to devour you ..." He raises his hand and gently passes a claw along the edge of the broken screen of the other. "... and you yearn to be devoured by me" He stares into his eyes, when a discharge of electricity in his hand makes him jump and take his hand away from the other demon's face.

  


Vox frowns but smiles more when he sees the deer jump down the dump. "You're wrong. I just want to fuck you” He laughs a little until the tentacle in his throat clenches tightly, preventing him from breathing.

  


Alastor's smile becomes smaller. "How impolite of you" This time, instead of approaching his screen, he brings his face to the other demon's shoulder. He raises his gloved and blood-covered hand to his suit and in a single movement tears it completely, letting the pieces fall freely to the ground. "You know? I must be honest with you. Despite disagreeing with you in many ways, not only in entertainment, you seem like a fascinating creature” He gently caresses freshly discovered meat with his claws. “You are so intriguing. Aligning with other OverLords just to get what you want. So powerful and intelligent as to deceive them” He squeezes a claw on the skin, spouting a small drop of blood. "And so persistent with me" He approaches the wound and opens his mouth, but instead of biting, he sticks out his tongue and licks the drop of hot blood. "You have reached this point only for me" He follows the path with his tongue slowly to the tentacle on the other's neck. “Do you want me so much?” He clicks his fingers and the tentacle on Vox's neck retracts, releasing him. "Do you want me to belong to you so much?" He continues to lick his neck now discovered.

  


Vox is so lost. He shuddered when his suit was torn, he was speechless when the radio demon opened a small wound on his shoulder, gasped when he was released from the deadly grip of the tentacle on his neck and hardened in his pants when the other began to lick him gently. His pulse is through the clouds, he can't even concentrate on what Alastor tells him. When had the game changed? He is lost, but he is also hot. And he wants more. _Much more._ He wants the other demon. He wants him to give him everything he has. He needs him so much. "Devour me, deer" His voice sounds distorted by excitement. "Show me what you can do"

  
  
That was enough for Alastor. With a sound of approval, he brings his teeth closer to the flesh of the TV demon's neck and bites. Hard.

  


He gasps at the pain and pleasure. How can it be that a fucking bite excites him so much? He is usually the one who hurts and punishes, the one who suffocates and controls. He is never the one who lets himself be manipulated like a rag doll. But this demon is different. He is so special to him that he can make this exception. He feels the hot blood cascading down his shoulder and chest. The prick of sharp teeth keeps him alert and focused on the other demon.

  


Alastor releases a soft moan of pleasure. _So delicious and extravagant!_ He can feel a soft tingling in his tongue and throat, as if there was electricity in the blood of the TV demon. He clenches his jaw a little more to draw more blood. _So exquisite!_ He could become addicted to this taste! He brings his body even closer to the other demon, sticking his breasts together. He runs his hands along the sides of Vox, leaving a trail of reddish scratches. Although these are lost among the amount of blood that now dirty their bodies. He gasps when he reluctantly departs from the other, running his tongue once more through the wound, and then backs up a little to look at the face of the TV demon.

  


Vox feels the other turn away from him, so he looks at those bright crimson eyes. His gaze contains so much desire, he needs attention in the lower part of his body or he will lose it completely. He moves his hips forward, toward Alastor's leg that is between his. He lets out a pleasant groan when he makes some contact. He is so desperate to fuck him!

  


Alastor feels the movement needed. He throws a mischievous look at the other and lowers his gloved hand slowly down his chest, abs, stomach, until he is above the Vox belt. Smile funny when the other gasps for the touch and tries to get close to his hand. Very slowly, unbuckle the buckle on his belt. He pulls it out completely and returns his hand to the front of the pants, feeling a prominent bulge. "Oh, I told you you wanted this" He laughs darkly and leans toward his neck. "You deserve a prize" He licks the wound from before and puts his hand inside his pants.

  


Vox gives a pleased groan. Fuck, that was what he was looking forward to! He moves his hips towards the hand of the lowest demon. _Shit! It is so hot and soft! So perfect!_ He gasps heavily as he continues to move. “S-shit! Ah, Alastor!” Feel the other demon bite him again, but this time closer to his collarbone. “Ahh, yeah baby! Just like that” He tries to move his arms to reach the radio demon, but the tentacles still hold him tightly, with no chance for him to get rid of them.

  


Alastor feels the other's attempts to break free, however he does not pay attention, too focused on enjoying the taste of Vox's unique meat. His hand slowly strokes up and down along the length of the other demon, pleasing him. He departs from the clavicle of the TV demon, with his mouth dripping with blood to his chin and following his neck. He looks into his eyes in a hungry way and tightens his grip on his erection. That he is asexual does not mean that he cannot please another.

  


Vox stares at the radio demon even when he groans in pleasure at the squeeze. “Baby ah! I need to touch you” Accentuate his words with a pull of his arms so that the other understands what he wants.

  
  
Alastor just laughs low, approaching his screen and licking the broken part. “Where is the fun in that?” His free hand scratches Vox's back while the other accelerates his movements. Small pieces of broken glass are embedded in his tongue, making him groan at the taste of his own blood mixed with that of the television demon. “I could leave you here, eating all the good places in your body for hours, letting you bleed, until you no longer resist and faint. Only then would I tear out your heart and end your life after death” He strongly moves his hand on the Vox member while breathing irregularly at the mental image of his fantasy. “Your heart must taste so delicious. Full of electricity and pure greed. Full of desires and power” He groans softly and closes his eyes when he bites the other side of the other demon's neck. "I would feel your taste for decades, so unique"

  


Alastor was so lost in his imagination that he didn't notice the sparks leaping from Vox's arms. His gasps never stopped, but his head was focused on gathering all his electricity in his neck, where the other demon was biting. When he feels that Alastor sucks his blood, he sends a gigantic discharge to that point, sending the deer a few meters back.

  


The radio demon did not expect the sudden discharge that ran from his mouth to his entire body in a few milliseconds. When he returns to his senses, he is on the floor on his back, a few meters from the wall where his tentacles are weakened and torn from the extremities of Vox. His whole body aches and he feels a disgusting smell of burned meat. He tries to get up as fast as he can, but before he can do it one foot presses on his trachea, preventing him from breathing. His thoughts and reactions were slow from the recent discharge, and the lack of oxygen only made it worse. He carries his gloved hands to the ankle of the foot that holds him in place, scratching it when he cannot free himself. Look up and see the smiling face of the TV demon. He wrinkles his face in anger at the boastful expression of the other.

  


Vox quickly broke free of the tentacles when he felt them weaken. Free, he approaches the deer on the ground and presses his foot on the throat of the other. He sees him scratch his ankle in a vain attempt to pull him away and smiles. "What? Did you think you had me under your hand? Haha” He laughs and presses his foot more. "No baby. The only one who has control here is me” He looks at himself and notices the amount of blood that covers them both. His bare chest has the deep marks of the demon's teeth on the ground and his erection had not died yet, on the contrary, with the change of roles it has become impossibly harder than before. _Well, fuck._ He clicks his fingers and many cables appear from the ground, which cling to the extremities of the radio demon to leave him motionless in place. It was better to prevent before the deer recovers completely. He pushes his foot off when the other is fully secured to the ground and kneels between Alastor's now open legs. "Well, this angle suits you" He laughs mockingly and brings his gloved hands to the other's body.

  


Alastor tenses when the cables tie his arms above his head and extend his legs, holding him firmly to the ground. With his thoughts still slow, he only manages to writhe uselessly in his restrictions. When Vox kneels between his legs and approaches his hands, his antlers extend and reality is distorted around him in warning. He won't let this idiot put a claw on him. He should have killed him when he had the chance. " **Get away from me** " His voice is consumed by the sound of static.

  


Vox just laughs, ignoring the radio demon's warning and entangling one hand in the other's red and black hair. He pulls it strongly back, causing Alastor's head to tilt with a growl. "I don't think so, sweetie" His other hand approaches his neck and begins to unfasten his suit carefully. "I have waited too long for this, I will not miss this opportunity" He sees him twisting stubbornly. The static coming from the other demon makes his antennas vibrate pleasantly. "Besides ..." He tilts the upper part of his body to stick to the other. "... it's like you said" Brings his face to Alastor's restless ear, whispering. "We both want something from the other" With that said, he unzips the last button of the red suit. He opens it and begins to unfasten the white shirt, the last barrier between his hands and the soft skin of the deer.  


  
Alastor feels nauseous when he unzips his suit, however, a very deep part of him is still hungry, being that feeling stronger than the disgust at the touch of the other demon. "Screw you" When Vox leans toward him, his struggle subsides a little as he breathes the other's body odor mixed with the smell of his blood. He looks the best he can to the bleeding shoulder in front of his face. Just when his suit is open, Alastor leans in just a little to try the open wound with his tongue, sighing again for the electric taste.

  


Vox felt the contact, stopping a second to straighten, before continuing to unfasten the last buttons of the other's shirt impatiently. "Hmmm, so you're still hungry." When he finishes, he opens the shirt, revealing the ashen and scarred skin of Alastor's chest. He runs with one hand the small marks on his neck, following a slow path to his stomach, enjoying the moment. "You are very soft" His other hand still held the head of the radio demon tilted back.

  


Alastor's smile contracts and trembles in disgust when that clawed hand runs through his exposed skin. Oh, how much he wants to tear that disgusting hand out and tear it apart with his teeth in front of his owner's eyes. _No, that nasty scum doesn't even deserve to be eaten._

  


Vox mockingly strokes the edge of Alastor's pants, watching him frantically shake his head to free himself from his grip. “You're not so talkative anymore, right?” He touches the belt and, with practiced efficiency, unleashes it in a second, throwing it somewhere in the basement. He snorts amused when his hand is suddenly held by a black tentacle. Look at the demon below him. "Do you really think you can beat me in this position?" He releases the hair of the radio demon and with that same hand tears the tentacle, releasing his other hand. “It's useless, baby. Accept it and just enjoy it” Now with both hands free, he caresses Alastor's sides for a minute, slowly descends to his stomach and then grabs both sides of the annoying pants.

  


The radio demon managed to summon only one tentacle to stop Vox's invasive hand, but when he tears it apart and takes both sides of his most important clothes, all he can do is shake his head in a silent plea. He doesn't want this, he doesn't. Then his pants are completely ripped from his skin, leaving him exposed to the highest demon. It made him feel disgusting and vulgar.

  


Vox saw the other's denial, but ignored it. Instead, he ripped off his pants and threw him in the same way as his belt. Oh, now he is liking the course of events. He rests his hands on both thighs and caresses them gently. Feel the radio demon tremble beneath him at the contact. _So sensitive!_ He raises one of his hands to the junction of the thigh with the pelvis, seeing that Alastor is not hard yet. _YET._ He brushes the lax penis with his claws, receiving only a small contraction. Mmm, he will need more than that if he wants him to relax.

  
  
Alastor is disgusted with what is happening. He feels lost, ashamed, vulnerable, furious and still hungry. He keeps his glare on Vox's eyes, even when he is busy watching his dick in a cheeky way. Then he sees him raise a hand and bring it to his own chest. He is surprised when the TV demon scratches himself deeply, staining their bodies and claws with more blood. His eyes remain fixed on the new wound, he cannot concentrate on anything else. The delicious hot blood spilling all over his body. The electrifying and coppery smell. He needs to try it one more time. He needs it now.

  


Vox can see the hungry look that the smallest demon is giving his newly opened wound. Smile proud. That was the push the other demon needed to allow himself to relax. He leans forward again, his gaze focused on the reaction of the other when his chest is inches from his face. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" He encourages him as the same hand he cut himself with pushes his head forward.

  


Alastor was fighting internally. He knows that if he tastes one more drop of that blood, he will lose it completely. _I can't afford that._ But he is so close, just a few centimeters. All he had to do is stick his tongue out and lean a little. Only one lick, only one, he swore.

  


The TV demon marvels when Alastor gives up and tests his blood. The lascivious moan that he releases makes him tremble with desire. He can feel his tongue anxiously running all over his chest. In that position, he brings a hand to the deer member. He feels the lowest demon tremble, but does not stop his tasting, so he continues to caress him slowly. Gradually, he feels that the erection of the radio demon is coming to life through his palm.

  


Between gasps, Alastor enjoys the sensations, however new and disgusting they may be. The taste and smell of blood is enough to distract him from the rest of his senses. He may record that he is getting hard at some point, but he doesn't pay attention, satiating his hunger is more important now.

  


When the radio demon is completely hard, Vox releases him and moves away. He laughs when the deer stretches to try to reach his chest again. “Quiet, in a minute you will try me again. Don't despair, baby” With a click, the cables release Alastor. Before he can register it, Vox removes the jacket and shirt and quickly turns him on his knees and hands, again securing the wires around them so that he doesn't get up. "Oh?" Vox did not expect at all to meet a pretty fluffy deer tail. He gently caresses it when he hears Alastor gasp in surprise. "I had no idea you had this little cutie here" He teases while he continues to stroke it.

  


The radio demon did not expect to be released and turned to be on his four limbs and tie him again. But what he least expected was that his tail, so sensitive and always carefully hidden, be abused by curious hands. He tries to get it out of his reach, but only manages to get the demon behind him more excited. He turns his head on his shoulder and sends a burning look to Vox. "Enough" The other only smiles playfully and continues to bother his tail, so he resigns to gasping uncomfortably.

  
  
The little fluff in his hands was really soft, but he had other plans to follow, so he releases it for the moment. Note the tense radio demon, so he can think of something that can work for both. He leans over Alastor, hitting his back with his chest. One hand remains at the narrow waist, while the other goes up until it reaches the mouth of the smallest demon. “Come on, deer. I know you want it” He repeatedly presses three of his fingers to his closed lips in a tense smile from the other, until he finally opens them, giving his fingers a warm welcome followed by a hard bite. He hisses from the pain, but it's worth it when he feels the other suck him desperately. "Good, baby. Very good” He congratulates him while stroking his waist.

  


Alastor feels in heaven. He groans between his fingers as he sucks the blood he draws from them. He growls a little when he feels his waist is caressed, but he ignores it in favor of continuing to lick the electrifying blood. They seemed to be a few seconds of bliss, when suddenly the fingers were taken from his mouth. "Uhh ..." He resists the shameful urge to go after them and just looks over his shoulder at the other demon. His eyes widen as much as they can and his smile falters when he sees Vox bring his fingers to the most intimate and reserved part of his body. "If you do, I swear by my mother that I will tear your head off and put it inside your gut so you can see from inside you how I devour you" He speaks very seriously when he says that, but his threat is completely ignored when he feels a finger prick his entry. He tenses immediately and unconsciously tries to hide the place with his tail, which is useless, of course.

  


Vox ignores the threat, but laughs softly when he feels the other tense as he brushes his entrance. His fingers were covered in drool and blood, good enough to stretch the radio demon without hurting him too much. After all, what fun would it be if he only forced himself into the other? No, he wanted Alastor to enjoy. He wanted him to surrender to pleasure, to groan his name and beg for his touch, and then hate himself for being so weak, for succumbing to his desires and willingly surrendering to him. _Oh, that would destroy him more than a simple violation._ With a mischievous smile, he continues to mock the entrance of the deer, while gently dragging his claws all over his back.

  


Alastor trembles with shame and fury. Who did he think he was to do this to HIM? If only he were free, he would have already killed the TV demon. No, he would have tasted him for hours, torturing him, then he would have eaten his evil heart to belong to him for all eternity. Just the idea made his stomach growl. He clenches his hands on the ground covered in blood and looks forward. There are still the shattered bodies of the other demons, heartless and lifeless. He feels drooling down his mouth, he doesn't want those bodies anymore, he just wants Vox's, he needs it. The moment he first tested his blood he could no longer control the beast that woke up. And he curses himself for that. He should not want a body so much, he should not need so much to devour that heart, he should not want Vox. He departs from his thoughts when he feels that a clawed finger is inserted inside. The static returns with more force and feels red magic flow through his bound hands. _This bastard!_

_  
_

Vox sees the magic run through the body beneath him when he introduces a single finger, but he was not prepared for a hole to open from the ground beside him and many tentacles cling to his body. Before being able to react, the tip of one crosses the center of its screen, splintering it further and making him see only broken fragments. His smile fades instantly, being replaced by an angry growl. "Son of a bitch" His own static fills the basement and rips the tentacle from his face with his free hand. As a revenge for shattering his screen, he causes a discharge of electricity from his finger into Alastor.

  


He was not prepared. His body convulses at the discharge, and a deep groan comes out from the deepest part of his being. The sensation was painfully pleasurable, no matter how much he wishes to deny it. That made his blood boil and made him bristle. He gasps heavily with his mouth open so that more air enters his lungs. His eyes blur and his ears fall a little. “A-Ah! _Recommence!_ ” He demands breathlessness. That was his limit, he has broken, his reasoning has vanished and he can only think about feeling that sensation again and trying the blood again. He no longer cares who is on him or how humiliating the situation is.

  


Vox did not understand what the radio demon told him, but it sounded so desperate and demanding that it made him smile again. He introduces another finger into the deer and another wave of electricity runs through him. He hears him moan loudly and feels him tremble. The tentacles that were still clinging to his skin also shudder. "Mmm, do you like this, honey?" Pleased by the sounds of Alastor, he quickly works his fingers inside, adding one more and moving them in and out quickly, giving small electric shocks from time to time to keep the deer attentive. Meanwhile, his other hand caressed himself. He is so hard, he needed to penetrate him now. "You're almost ready, my love"

  


Alastor does not listen, too lost in sensations. His body moves with the continuous thrusts of the demon on him. It felt so good and so bad. He wants more, needs much more. The meat, wants to taste his flesh and blood, with that he would be satisfied. He turns his head on his shoulder as best he can, watching the TV demon with unfocused eyes and a little flushed face. " _ **Vox**_ "

  


He opens his eyes a lot and shudders. That single word almost made him coming right there. That word contained so much hunger that it made him want to satisfy the other demon at any cost. _It's too much._ He can't resist anymore. Seeing Alastor gasp and asking for more is driving him crazy. He removes his fingers from inside and, firmly holding his erection, he aligns. Fuck the protection, he wanted to feel the other's raw interior, feel the skin on the skin. "Good baby. You'll love this, I promise” He gasps when the head of his dick brushes the tight entrance.

  


That was not what he was asking for. With an angry growl, one of his tentacles breaks free of Vox's body and gets entangled in his head, pulling him closer to Alastor. When the other demon's body is close to his back, he feels something begin to penetrate him from behind. He groans in the unexpected intrusion and tilts his head back and to the side, biting heavily on the side of the TV demon's neck.

  


Vox is surprised when a tentacle gets tangled in his head and pushes him forward, forcing him to get inside the hot and tight interior of Alastor. They both share a loud moan, the so soft and narrow sensation of the radio demon makes him dizzy, but he doesn't have much time to enjoy it when he feels sharp teeth embedded in the flesh of his neck. He hisses for the pain and feels the warmth of his blood run again through his body.

  


_That's!_ That was what he needed! He trembles with pleasure when he feels again the electric blood going down his throat. Unconsciously he rocks a little below Vox's body. The position is uncomfortable, he can feel the demand of his back and neck, but he doesn't care at all.

  


_Shit..._ Alastor is rocking gently, making his erection move inside him. He gasps and rests a hand on the deer's hip, keeping him still while he slowly pushes his dick forward and inwardly tight. Every second is a torture and a wonder at the same time. Every inch is like taking a hot shower on a cold day, you want to get in quickly, but you also want to do it slowly to enjoy the comforting sensation. After what seemed like long minutes, he runs out of breath when he finally manages to enter completely, in that position he cannot see himself inside the other demon, but it doesn't matter, the pleasant feeling is enough. So hot and narrow, he stays still, just enjoying the feeling. If he had to guess, he would say that because of the resistance inside, Alastor was a virgin, until now. Mmm, how many decades ago does he not sleep with a virgin? Since before his death maybe? He doesn't remember it, and he's not interested in remembering it either. He prefers only to enjoy this moment with the demon he most longed to fuck since he fell into this infernal well.

  
  
Alastor feels everything, from the hands with claws that squeeze his hips tightly to the member that was slowly penetrating him. He releases all kinds of drowned sounds through his mouth that still bites Vox's flesh. As much as his hunger is the strongest feeling at this moment, the discomfort and slight pain still feel them deep inside. When he feels that his butt collides with the hips of the TV demon, he releases his neck with a breathless sigh. His mouth opens and his smile almost completely erases. He felt so full. _So fucking full._ He can feel every beat of the erection inside him, which touches a point that causes him to contract painfully. It is such a strange and contradictory feeling. He wants to get away and wants to get closer at the same time. His arms and legs shake from the effort, and his chest rises and falls rapidly with shallow breaths. Sweat begins to sprout from his pores and mixes with the dried blood that covers his body. He keeps his head down, his gaze fixed on the ground, while trying to assimilate everything that is happening.

  


When Alastor opens his mouth and releases him, the tentacles also release him and recede, disappearing. Vox straightens up again, looking at the deer under him. His ears drooping, his hair disheveled, his skinny body but with slight muscles, sweating, his fluffy and restless tail, his butt stuck to his own hip. Fuck, the sight itself could kill him with pleasure. He feels him tense inside, making him stifle a groan of pain, that's too tight. Recovering his breath, Vox releases one of his hands on the hip of the radio demon, seeing that he left prominent purple marks shaped like claws on his skin, and snap two fingers. Then, the cables begin to untangle from Alastor's wrists and ankles, disappearing.

  


In the second in which he is released from his bonds, his arms lay beneath him, falling in front of the cold and bloody floor. However, before his head made contact, he feels arms hugging his chest from behind, lifting his upper body to his knees and completely attached to Vox's chest. Feel the member inside him come out slowly, feeling so empty suddenly. Then he re-enters, this time loudly, making him shout at the jolt of pleasure that runs through him hitting his sweet spot. His hands rise to the back of the Vox screen, one clings to his neck and the other squeezes one of the antennas, giving him a sudden discharge. He arches his back and throws his head back, leaning on the shoulder of the TV demon. His senses are overstimulated, so he closes his eyes and only lets himself be felt.

  


He expected the radio demon's arms to give way, so he catches him before he hits the ground. He brings him to his chest and feels him relax. Only then does he begin to move. First he leaves slowly, enjoying every inch of heat leaving him. Then he comes back in, hard, hitting the bottom of Alastor's interior, feeling him tighten again, but this time for pleasure. However, he did not expect the idiot to cling to one of his antennas, immediately giving him a discharge of electricity. _How stupid._ He thinks, but he's surprised when the deer rests his head on his shoulder, with his eyes closed, and tightens his antenna harder, sending continuous discharges to his body. _Pff fucking masochist._ He allows himself a second to appreciate Alastor's face. His trembling smile was trapped under his teeth, his eyebrows frowned every time a small amount of electricity circulated through his body, his ears were dropped with enjoyment, his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, his legs extended unconsciously to give him more space to his dick. Everything about Alastor drives him crazy. He removes a hand from his chest and brings it to the sealed lips of the radio demon. He sees him open his eyes and see his fingers, then directs his gaze to his eyes and opens his mouth. _Fuck, he does it on purpose._ He puts two fingers inside and immediately feels the sharp teeth tearing the cloth of his glove and his skin. "Good boy" With his other hand on the chest of the smallest demon, he keeps him stable while he starts again with the thrusts.  


  
Even with his eyes closed, he feels Vox's watchful eye on his face and body, and when he feels two fingers press on his lips, he stares into his eyes and opens his mouth, bites hard and sighs happily. He doesn't want this, but his body betrays him, forces him to feel things he doesn't want and makes him enjoy them. His hunger is mixed with the desire of Vox, resulting in a set of new and electric sensations. His brain is confused, he can't think clearly. One part of him tells him to stop the TV demon and devour him for daring to touch him, but another stronger part tells him to surrender to him, that this is fine. Then he feels that the demon at his back moves again, so he closes his eyes again and allows himself to enjoy the confusing sensations. He knows he will regret this later, but he doesn't have the mental strength to think about it.

  
  
His rhythm is not smooth. The sound of the skin pounding against the skin resonates throughout the basement, along with his constant heavy gasps and the stifled groans of Alastor. He had begun to sweat and feels a pleasant tingling in the lower abdomen. "Shit, baby. A-ah, you feel so good” His broken screen is distorted from time to time, this feels a thousand times better than he ever imagined. The claws of his hand mark the skin of Alastor's chest, leaving long red scratches. He feels the same in his neck, the claws of the radio demon tear his skin, and he feels the blood spilling all over his back. The muscles of his entire body are tense, moving along with his strong thrusts.

  


Alastor sees fireworks under his eyelids. With each push, that point inside him is hit hard, causing his interior to tremble and contract with pleasure. He can do nothing but let out groans drowned by blood-covered fingers in his mouth and desperately scratch Vox's neck. His head is blurred, he can only think of pursuing that pleasure. He feels the constant discharges of electricity and the claws of a hand scratching his chest, making him enjoy even more. _They are too many sensations at once!_ He feels a lump in his stomach growing over low heat, and his body moves by itself next to the thrusts of Vox, desperate and out of rhythm.

  


He knows. He knows that Alastor is very close when he begins to move frantically over his erection. He smiles madly and he also accelerates his movements. Both hands, on his chest and in his mouth, begin to release strong electric shocks. He may feel that his end is approaching too, but he resists it, he wants Alastor to finish first. "C’mon, baby! Cum for me!” He wants to tear him apart, he wants to tear him inside, he wants to leave a mark so deep in his body and soul that he will remember him for all eternity. With that, he feel the demon radio tense.

  


His muscles contract, his back arches more, his legs open, his stomach clenches and his interior burns. He squeezes his eyes closed, a lonely tear spills down his face and a choked scream comes out of his throat when his orgasm hits him wildly. He can't think of anything. He can't hear anything. He can not see anything. For a few seconds he feels himself floating in a desolate abyss. Until he slowly returns to reality. His whole body hurts, he feels completely exhausted and without strength. He opens his eyes a little and his mouth releases Vox's fingers, letting a line of drool with blood fall through the corner of his lips. His arms also weaken and he lets them fall motionless to his sides. His ass and entrails burn, and it is at that moment that he realizes that the demon behind him is still inside him and pushing inside. "Stop" His voice sounds like a whisper. _It's too much!_ His exhausted and painful body trembles with overstimulation. "H-hurts" His face twists in pain and with each deep lunge he groans in agony. He wants him to stop, he can't take it anymore.

  
  
Vox starts laughing shortly when he hears Alastor's wailing, that is what he was looking for! He wanted to hurt him, tear him, mistreat him and humiliate him. Now he is doing it, and it feels so good! “Just like that, baby! You like this, right? Admit it, you love it!” His blows are strong and fast, he ignores the pleas of pain from the radio demon, instead he only pursues his own ending. He continues to send electric shocks through his hands, one on his chest and the other on his hip. His breathing comes out in the form of loud gasps and his interior screams for freedom. He is so close! With a few more strokes, he sinks as deep as he can inside the radio demon and ends there. He groans Alastor's name while feeling him tremble. A few seconds pass by when he returns to reality. He lets out a tired and satisfied sigh and drops back on the bloodstained floor, takes the overstimulated demon with him and leaves his inside. He laid him on his chest and closed his eyes, that was his best fuck in a long time.

  


Alastor is blank. There is no smile. There is no sound. There is not even breath coming from him. When Vox drags him to the floor, he moves to lie on the other demon's chest. He feels a liquid coming out of his butt and dripping disgustingly inside his legs, but he doesn't pay attention to that, too focused on the demon under him. He drags a hand gently across his chest, stroking it until it stops on the upper left side. Look at Vox's face, so relaxed and pleased, when he plunges his hand tightly into the thoracic cavity of the other. He sees his eyes open in panic and pain, he feels him tense and then looks into his eyes.

  


He feels immense and sudden pain in his chest, opens his eyes in surprise and looks at Alastor's face on him. The sight froze his blood. There was no smile adorning his mouth, there were no dials in his eyes, there was no static. Just silence. A deadly and dangerous silence throughout the basement. His eyes were fixed on him, but they looked so empty. There was no cheerful or sadistic glow. His mouth was a thin line without expression. His face is darkened. He seems as if he feels nothing. Vox hoped that the radio demon would be enraged with him, or that he would be so ashamed that he would never see him again, but he did not expect to see that expression so empty and lifeless in that always jovial face, just when he is about to kill him forever. He feels the claws inside his chest firmly grab his racing heart. He narrows his eyes and looks at him furiously. "Son of a bitch" It is the only thing he can say before he felt excruciating pain arise in his entire body and saw the blurred figure of Alastor holding his still beating heart. Then everything turns black.

  


He rips it off. He sees the body of the demon slowly fade, while he still holding his heart in his hand. He waits a few seconds, then he puts it in his mouth and bites a part. The taste is as exquisite as he thought, power and greed feel behind electricity. He finishes it in a few seconds, then slowly gets up. He wipes the dirt from his arms uselessly and goes in search of his clothes scattered on the floor, his shirt and jacket are intact, but his pants are torn, but he puts it on the same. When he finishes dressing, look at the remains of the demons on the floor and blood splattered all over the place. He walks slowly towards the exit, opens the door and stops. He breathes deeply with his eyes closed, when he releases the air, he opens them and frames a bright smile. He leaves the porn studio, closes the door and walks towards the hotel. He needs a shower.

  
  
•••••••  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you want you can leave a comment, I would love to know what you thought :)  
> *Recommence: Start again. What Alastor said when the feelings were too much for him.  
> <3
> 
> Ah! Also, I can't imagine how Vox can kiss with his television head, for that reason there are no kisses in this fic.   
> I'm sorry!


End file.
